


divinity

by erimins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erimins/pseuds/erimins
Summary: you and jean share a peaceful night together
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 24
Collections: erimin's fluff week





	divinity

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know how i feel about this piece, but i like it enough to post. i hope y'all enjoy. <3

nights like this were perfect. the stars freckled the deep blue sky beautifully, blanketing the balcony of your apartment with a silvery glow. jean stood at the railing; a glass of wine was held loosely in his hand as he surveyed the passersby on the cobblestone street below. he raised it to his lips and took a slow sip before sitting back in his patio chair. 

the wind blew his neat hair out of place, silky strands dancing over his forehead as his eyes trailed around the vicinity. this area of the city was peaceful, always calm and unassuming. you think that’s why he chose it. there weren’t any risks here, no reasons for him to be on guard all of the time. 

it’d taken awhile, but jean had slowly accustomed to a life of normalcy again. soft lazy mornings tangled in each other’s arms. days spent under a shady tree in the nearby park. evenings spent hand and hand as you strolled through the shopping area of town, pointing out cutesy tchotchkes to decorate your shared home. nights spent dissolving into your gentle touches. he loved it. 

he loved _you_. you’d fallen together after the war, two victims of circumstance. you remained by his side through thick and thin, through the nightmares that left him jolting in the night. and he was the same, a guiding light when you could feel the darkness closing in. you two just _worked_. everything you needed, he had and vice versa. the pair couldn’t have been any more perfect. 

“sometimes i can’t believe it,” he murmured, looking up to catch your gaze. 

with a soft smile, you reached across the table to rest your hand over his. “me either. but i’m glad it turned out this way. i couldn’t imagine anything else.” 

he returned the smile and took your other hand, his thumb brushing gently over the engagement ring on your finger. “i’m happy i’m here with you. i wouldn’t have it any other way.” jean leaned across the table, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. 

you kissed back, the faint boozy taste of wine lingering on your tongue. his large hands cupped your face when he pulled back, his hazel eyes fixed with yours. “i think i’m the luckiest man alive. with everything that happened, it’s almost a miracle that we ended up with a life like this.” 

“but a happy miracle,” you said, your own hands holding his against your cheeks. his skin was warm under your touch, undisturbed by the cool nights air. 

“oh, of course,” he replied, a smile painted on his face. “the happiest.” jean pressed a kiss to your forehead, before dropping his hands and tucking them into his pockets. 

you stood from your own chair, taking the few steps needed to close the distance between you. wrapping your arms around him, you rested your face against his chest, just enjoying his company. 

jean’s arms snaked around your back, fitting you against him. he swayed you two gently, almost like you were dancing. his chin rested on the top of your head, melting into your touch. you were a safe place for him, someone who he could count on to be there. you were reliable. he knew you’d never slip through his fingers. 

“should we turn in for the night?” you whispered, voice muffled by his body. 

“tired already, love? we did have a long day,” he hummed, letting you go briefly to finish his wine and grab your discarded glass. with an arm still slung around you, he led you back inside. 

the warmth of your home was a pleasant change to the weather outside. winter was fading quickly, but that cold seemed to linger. the fireplace crackled pleasantly, casting a golden sheen over the wood flooring and recently painted walls. jean set the two glasses on the counter to be dealt with in the morning before drawing you back into a warm embrace. one hand sat on the small of your back, the other cradled your head against his solid chest. 

“i love you, more than words can describe,” he murmured as if he wanted it to be a secret that only you two shared. 

“i love you too. and i’m a strong believer that actions speak louder than words,” you replied, your tone almost teasing. 

“yeah?” he leaned down and peppered kisses all over your face and neck. his hands held tight on your hips as he continued, not leaving an inch of bare skin untouched. “how does that sound?” he asked, a goofy grin on his face. 

“hmm. it sounds like love, my darling.” 

“good. that’s exactly what it is. love.” 

you two trailed towards your shared bedroom, pausing every few feet to press a kiss to the other impatiently. it didn’t take long for the two of you to change into night clothes and topple into bed, limbs tangling as you curled into each other. 

“if you get any closer, you’ll be attached to my hip,” he teased, pulling the covers up over your intertwined bodies. 

“that doesn’t sound too bad,” you chirped, getting comfortable against him. 

the pair of you fell into a gentle silence as sleep grew heavy on your minds. jean’s fingers traced absentminded letters on your arm, writing out strings of gibberish. the gentle touch was soothing, lulling you further into a sleepy state. as you were on the verge of succumbing to sleep’s desperate pull, he spoke. 

“divinity.” 

you furrowed your eyebrows, still half asleep. “what?” you mumbled, looking up at him. 

“divinity. the state of being divine.”

his brief explanation really didn’t do much. “yes, sweetheart. i know what it means. but why did you say it?” you rolled slightly to your belly to look up at him better. 

“living with you, i enjoy the divinity of it. it’s divine, if you will,” he said, a hand resting softly on your cheek. 

“but why have you decided to use such big words when i can barely remember my own name?” you mumbled, a slight whine in your voice. 

“oh my sweet, sweet love. you make me fall harder for you with each passing moment.” jean kissed your temple, smoothing a hand against your hair. “it just popped into my head, i had to say it.” 

you laughed lightly at his reasoning. it was so very jean. his tendency to flat out say whatever was on his mind had been one of the things that had you head over heels for him. “as silly as you are, i agree.” 

he sighed happily, tucking your head under his chin. “well i’m glad you agree. otherwise i might’ve had to go on a tangent to prove my point.” 

quirking a brow, you smiled faintly. “well i’m glad you didn’t do that. though if you had, it would’ve given me a perfect excuse to kiss you.” 

jean cocked his head. “how so?”

“because if i’m kissing you, you can’t ramble on and on. i adore your speeches, but i am too exhausted to even pick up on what you’re saying,” you replied, nodding matter-of-factly. 

jean merely hummed in response, planting a kiss on the top of your head this time. “well get some rest then, i have plenty to talk about in the morning.” 

with a nod, you were slipping back into that hazy comfort of sleep. his words played on a loop in your head. d _ivinity_. it was such a pretty word, such a strong one too. you knew he had to be completely truthful to settle on a word with such a heavy meaning behind it. he wasn’t just saying things to be sweet or romantic, he was saying things to express his feelings. 

that made your heart surge a bit. to think he’d pick a word so weighted with subtext and apply it to something as simple as living his life with you. it almost made you want to cry. you truly loved this man, more so than you had anything else. 

“i love you, jean,” you whispered, voice barely audible even in the silent room. 

“i love you too, darling.” he wrapped his arms tighter around you, his hands spread flat against your sides. 

quiet comfort blanketed the room again, the only noise being jean’s steady breathing as he drifted asleep. your eyelids grew heavier by the second, slowly shrouding you in darkness as sleep overcame your form. 

soft dreams of a hopeful future filled your slumber. a future of complete peace, pure happiness. a future that was untouched and unmarred by pain. one where worries and fears of the past no longer plagued anyone’s mind. with each passing day and with each night you slept, you could feel that approaching. and you were more than ready. that’s all you wanted, all you had ever wanted. while you might have it in your own life, you knew not everyone did. but one day they would. a world of pure divinity. that day would surely come. 


End file.
